Undescribable
by Gabrielxoxo
Summary: Naruto just wanted peace. But when you live in the ninja world that's not truly possibly. Flung into the past by a sick experiment, he is now stuck before the Third Shinobi War and what else? He has the future Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, making sure that he's alright every step of the way. Yaoi. Minato/Nartuo. Incest.
1. The Dream

Two figures walked along a dirt road, the wind blew softly as bells attached to white parchment chimed on their straw hats. Their clothing could be viewed as odd as it was a black cloak with a red trim along with red clouds and a white trim around the clouds. One of the two figures was in a hunched over position at thigh length to his companion and seemed to drag himself. The other was a man who had platinum blonde hair to coincide with his icy blue eyes, his build was natural. The odd part of him was his hands the palms occasional opened by themselves to view tongues and teeth.

The two walked at a steady slow pace as if they had all the time in the world.

"Sasori my man, when do you think we'll meet up with Zetsu?" the taller one asked the hunched man with a casual tone of voice.

"If my guess is correct we'll be there by this afternoon Deidara but that might not go according to plan" grunted the figure with a deep raspy voice as he looked straight ahead of him.

"Why is that?" yawned the man named Deidara as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Well... this Anbu team that's been following us for the past few miles really irritates me, we're gonna be late. And I hate being late" said Sasori as he stopped in his tracks and faced Deidara who looked down at him with a bored expression.

"You think I didn't know that," said the blonde man raising his fist in an annoyed expression.

Sasori grunted and a metal tail slithered out from behind his clothing shining the morning light.

Kunai we're flung from most angles and the metal tail in response deflected the kunai headed in his own direction, but the rest plunged straight in the other man as he dropped and turned into dirt.

"You jerk! How come you didn't deflect the kunai!" yelled Deidara as he burst from the ground to Sasori's left.

"If you couldn't deflect those weapons you wouldn't have a place in our organization" grumbled Sasori as his iron tail flew and stabbed an incoming enemy straight through his heart.

"How quaint of a Konoha Anbu to launch themselves at me like they're rag dolls, it makes it easier," said the man as he flung the body off into the wilderness.

Looking at his earth clone, Deidara got out of the ground and sighed loudly opening his palm to reveal little gray clay spiders.

"Now here's real art Sasori," said the taller male as threw the clay spiders them. "Let's see how they fair with an open playing field. Katsu!" yelled Deidara as he gave a burst of chakra causing his creations to explode violently.

When the smoke cleared there was a mile long diameter of open ground and no trees to be seen.

"What did you think of that Sasori my man?" said the blonde male grinning ear to ear in satisfaction.

"It's... degrading," said Sasori.

Deidara deadpanned and grumbled about insults to the short man of "he doesn't know art" and "oblivious serial killer."

The trees rustled as the wind picked up blowing leaves around in its own might.

"It seems.. you didn't kill all of those _weak_ tools called Anbu" whispered Sasori.

"Means we'll have some fun after all," said Deidara and began grinning while reaching into his pouch.

The sound of a sword being unsheathed made both men look to the west.

He made his appearance known as he walked into the opening holding a short sword. It was an another Anbu. He wore a grey flak jacket and regular black shinobi pants with tape wrapped at the ankles and neck. The difference from the other Anbu was the silver plating that was placed along his forearm and on top of his arm and his mask was unique, it was a fox. His dull blonde hair was spiky in all different ways and his physique was toned.

"Oh I've heard of you," said Deidara as he retrieved what he was looking for out of his bag.

"And to think, you, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails proud Anbu from the Hidden Leaf, could stand against us, the Akatsuki?" he said laughing afterwards as he threw whatever was in his hand towards the Anbu who did nothing but watch and stare at the two members of the Akatsuki.

"We recognized you from when we saw your mask" added Deidara as he position his pointer and middle up while the other fingers folded into his palm "Feel my art! Katsu!" he yelled.

The clay humming bird that flew towards close proximity of the Anbu, who remained unflinching, as it exploded right in his face.

"Sasori I thought this guy was supposed to be difficult, his chakra has seemed to be depleted dramatically from that explosion," said Deidara with a glum expression.

Sasori's metal tail sprung forth through the smoke caused by Deidara's explosion and in return the sound of a clash was heard. Sasori's tail relaxed and fell.

The Anbu walked out of the smoke holding three feet of Sasori's tail and his short sword that was coated in elemental chakra.

Withdrawing his severed metal tail the short man focused directly at the Anbu but was still aware of his surroundings.

"Hnn" grunted Sasori.

Hands jutted out from beneath the blonde Akatsuki member, grabbing his ankles and forcing his body underground leaving only his head to remain.

The Anbu continued moving forward as Sasori's eyes lazily followed Deidara being dragged underground by a clone and looked back at the Anbu.

"I knew that rudimentary so-called art couldn't kill you" grumbled the man as his eyes widened in recognition as what was above him.

The short sword plunged into the dirt barely missing Sasori.

"That was a warning" whispered the clone of the Anbu as he landed to Sasori's left.

The original still walked forward as if nothing has ever changed like the two Akatsuki members had never moved an inch.

"Sasori my man, I've got some good news," said Deidara as he smirked "This guy will be blown sky high."

"Deidara don't!" but Deidara gave no acknowledgement to Sasori's warning and activated his clay Jutsu. Centipedes wrapped around the Anbu stopping him in his tracks.

"If you didn't like C4 enjoy some C3!" the Akatsuki member shouted in glee as the centipedes glowed in response causing a large explosion to occur.

"You dolt! He's using the explosions you create as a smoke screen, now we can't see a thing," growled Sasori looking around in all directions.

"Oh, whatever you're just upset because my material didn't get severed by simple elemental chakra" replied the blonde man said shrugging.

"This is not an enemy to take easily," said Sasori.

The sound of splintering wood vertebrate throughout the clearing and Sasori's 'head' flew straight at Deidara catching him off guard.

A figure jumped out of what was known as 'Sasori' but was revealed to be a man named Hiroko.

"So this is what you've been hiding in all this time Sasori of the Red Sand," said the Anbu.

"Does it surprise you Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox" replied a lighter and higher voice.

The smoke cleared to reveal a red head with his Akatsuki cloak on his body, his face was held a smirk yet held an odd shining onto it. His hands moved ever so slightly the newly named Naruto barely missed it and dodged an incoming blade obviously soaked in poison.

Rushing into the fight, Deidara brought his fist to punch Naruto's face but was caught as was his shin when it was sent to slam into the Anbus gut.

Kunai launched from all sides by mysterious enemy shinobi that Sasori was in control of. Naruto thinking of throwing Deidara's body at Sasori was now stuck in a clay version of the platinum blonde male who had the frozen grin stuck on his face.

The kunai had hit their mark.

A puff resounded through the area as it was indeed a shadow clone, not too later had the boom come later from Deidara's clone exploded.

"Where did he go now!" yelled Deidara looking between Sasori and the area around him.

"He's obviously behind you Deidara if you just use your sensing ability more often," he said as he then frowned at the situation. He could feel the chakra strings being disconnected, his spider web of chakra strings were falling apart.

"How annoying" he muttered as he moved his arms up to move his puppets around to find the source.

"There you are," said Sasori as he maneuvered his puppets to attack an area behind the forest trees.

"Couldn't even come out to truly face us, how pathetic of you" yelled Deidara as a shadow of a figure jumped in the air and landed in front of them.

Iron sand appeared out of nowhere as it swarmed around Naruto holding him still crushing his limbs.

"Do you honestly believe that it would be that easy?" said the Anbu as the iron sand dispersed into the air.

"How surprising, to think you would know Magnet Style," said Sasori as his Third Kazekage puppet appeared behind him in a blur of moments.

"No not exactly," said the Anbu who vanished in a blur of speed and slammed his knee into Deidaras head causing the blonde Akatsuki member to fly into trees.

"Your speed is unquestionable," said Sasori as he looked towards Deidara as he maneuvered his fingers around and senbon launched towards the Anbu.

Naruto blocked all of the senbon but failed to notice kunai being launched at his blind spot. Once the first one knicked his skin he blurred and appeared one hundred feet of Sasoris right.

"Oh what a bore, you're already hit," Sasori said saddened.

"Even if you think your little beast could heal you the poison has connected to each and every one of your cells as it flows through your blood stream, it will paralyze you in about three minutes," said Sasori smiling as Deidara walked out of the clearing one of his sleeves missing.

"I've specially made that poison for Jinchuuriki like you" he added.

"So all we have to do is just play around with you," said Deidara as he launched himself at the Anbu who defended himself.

They matched fist per fist, leg to leg. That's when one of Narutos arms failed to move in the correct position to defend.

Deidara slammed his fist straight into Narutos mask which sent him flying across the dirt.

As Naruto lifted himself up there was something across his face, it was clay.

"Katsu!" yelled Deidara.

The explosion rocketed Naruto into the trees further causing a few trees to fall in response due to the amount of force that flung the Anbu backwards.

When the man came back into clearing his mask was cracked just like a spider web.

"How ridiculous, you couldn't even blow his mask off" said Sasori as he sighed in annoyance.

"He probably reinforced it with his beasts chakra!" replied Deidara gritting his teeth.

"Hey you disgusting freak of nature, why don't you just stop fighting or else we'll just everybody in Konoha!" yelled the blonde man to Naruto

The man just stopped and stared at Sasori and Deidara before him and tilted his head.

"You. Will. Pay." growled a dark voice, it came from Naruto, but it wasn't his light voice he had used only a few times before.

This made the two Akatsuki members freeze as they felt it. A dark cold chakra force rising throughout Narutos body its killer intent was enough to make the other men stare in questioning at the Jinchuuriki.

"Seems like your poison wasn't as potent after all Sasori my m-" that's when Deidara felt it. A blade ran through his stomach as Naruto appeared right behind Deidara his body and short sword covered in red malice-filled chakra.

"You threatened my home" a dismembered arm of Deidaras flew through the air "You killed my men" a leg this time "And worst of all you cracked my mask" the cold voice sent shivers running through Deidaras body as Naruto appeared right in front of possing his sword for Deidaras head.

The sickly sound of a severation head from the body was heard and Sasori just stared at his dead partner, blood soaking the dirt.

"I feel like you should have about a minute left," said Sasori calculating the time when Naruto was hit with the kunai and to now.

"For killing my partner..." said Sasori who now smiled at Naruto " I must thank you because now I have another special piece of art I can make," he grinned, but it faultered as he felt something stab where his life force was.

Purple essence spurted from the center of his body and all over Narutos sword.

"How disgusting," said Naruto as he withdrew his weapon and flicked off the purple blood then resheathed it.

"I couldn't even show you my full power... looks like you've got the best of m..." he then slumped forward and fell face first into the ground.

Naruto then unsealed a large scroll from his arm and tossed it on the ground.

There were thirteen sealed bodies inside that scroll, they consisted of Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Konan, Nagato, and the 6 Paths of Pain. Now he could add two more members Deidara and Sasori. All in a span of one year.

This was his mission from his leader. Danzo Shimura, Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

If it wasn't for the power of the Nine-Tails, Naruto would be a standard Anbu but if he tapped into it, he had the power of a Biju making him as powerful as a Kage. Danzo could control the Nine-Tails leaving him to be utterly defenseless as he would convulse in utter pain if he ever resisted Danzo. He was his slave.

His mission consisted of hunting down the Akatsuki and killing every single member and bringing them to Danzo then the killing would be ove, his life would finally be peaceful.

Tears streamed down his mask as they fell on the dirt, there was not only gain by killing the Akatsuki but also loss.

Naruto then shook his head as he tried to refraim from remembering and sealed away the bodies as they laid staring at the sky.

"What an achievement Uzumaki," said a figure behind Naruto.

Instincts reacted as he resealed the scroll and pulled out his sword in defense stance.

"They couldn't at least damage you" sighed the man. He was in a dark cloak that was hooded over his face, but you could see a mask on the inside; it was an orange mask with a swirl that ended at the right eye.

That's when Naruto froze and simply fell over, unable to move.

"Looks like Sasori did something productive after all," said the man as he chuckled darkly.

"Now let's see what I can do with you. I think, before I seal that Nine-Tails away, we could conduct some expirements, but that can all be avoided if you just unseal that scroll," he said sitting down next to Narutos unmoving body.

"Twitch if you would like to unseal that scroll," said the man.

No movement came and the man knew that Naruto could at least twitch because of the Nine-Tails destroying the neurotoxin as they spoke.

"Expirementation it is then" sighed the man.

* * *

 _Orochimarus Lab_

"Now you stay here while I prep Orochimaru, he'll make sure you will... suffer" he then exited the room through teleporation.

'I was so close' thought Naruto 'So close' he added as his memories took over his thoughts.

 _Flashback_

 _"Fox," said Danzo from his seat in the Hokage Tower, the sun was setting meaning the day was almost over._

 _A figure appeared silently as an expert Anbu should be._

 _"Eight long years of training, gruelling missions, emotional detachment, killing every week... would you like that to be over?" asked Danzo as he got up and stared out the window into the village._

 _"Yes Fifth Hokage, it is my drea-" but Naruto was cut off as a stick slammed into the wood._

 _"Your dream should consist of serving me until I say otherwise," he said darkly "And after this you will be releaved of duty, become a retired anbu of Konoha."_

 _Naruto bowed "Thank you Fifth Hokage," he said devoiding his tone of much emotion as possible._

 _"Now your mission will be to... assisinate the Akatsuki and bring their bodies to me." he said as the setting sun glared through the window and into the room._

 _Naruto stared at the ground as he was still bowing his head, shocked. 'Kill... the Akatsuki...?'_

 _"You will leave tomorrow," added Danzo._

 _Flashback End_

'Damnit it happened again' thought Naruto as he tried to pick his body up but he was still unable to move.

"-e will surely not survive this," said a doctor as he followed a sickly pale man.

"It doesn't matter Madara said I could do _anything_ I wish to do that was painful and this was on the top of my list," said the pale man.

'Orochimaru' thought the blonde as he still couldn't move, he knew it would result in excruciating pain, but he had to pull through for his peace, no more killing once he completed his mission.

"Looks like he's awake," said another doctor.

"Well let's give him a look around," said Orochimaru as he lowered the examination table Naruto was on.

"Take a look around young Uzumaki," he said gleefully as the room he was in was dark and cold, seals litered his body as only his pants and mask remained while seals were drawn everywhere on the ground, the walls, and the ceiling.

"Aren't you excited?! This is the first time traveling jutsu to be conducted that will send you back to the past for about, from what we calculated, fifteen minutes," said Orochimaru. "But no worries it will be so painful you'll black out before you'll even know whats happening and for added measure we've placed some seals around to make sure we can withdraw you once those fifteen minutes are up. Because if we keep you there any longer you'll either become part of that time or you'll vanish."

'But some of these seals, their format and placing are wrong' thought Naruto 'He's going to kill me.'

"All we're going to do now is wake your little beast up so that he can power up the jutsu." and he walked away while scientists scrambled behind him and they were gone.

The intercom then buzzed to life.

"Starting expirement 1,094 in 9... 8..." Orochimarus snake voice was heard as he counted down.

'Maybe this will be all over' Naruto though to himself.

"5... 4... 3..."

'My existance has been futile' thought Naruto as he began crying.

"2..."

'And now it will all be over'

"1"

Glowing red chakra expoded out of Narutos seal powering up the seals around Naruto as the Anbu looked at his surroundings in fear as to what would happen.

"ITS WORKING" yelled Orochimarus voice in maddening joy.

Naruto felt a strange pull from underneath him as if he was being pulled out of existence itself.

That's when all hell broke loose.

"No.. this can't happen. The seals! You idiots! You placed them incorrectly!" screamed the pale man as he killed the scientests next to him.

Thats when Naruto Uzumaki blacked out.

* * *

 _Inside Narutos Seal_

The area where the Nine-Tails was a green meadow that had one giant willow tree with a creek that surrounded it. The Nine-Tails was currently rampaging in his Bijuu form creating Tailed Beast Bombs one after another, but the landscape kept reforming once it was obliterated.

 **"The Snake. I'll strangle that sick psychopath!"** screamed the Nine-Tails in a deep demonic voice.

"Just calm down my old friend," said Naruto as he, even in his mindscape, wore his mask.

 **"Calm down?! You, meaning WE, almost died!"** he yelled louder and red chakra surrounded the beasts form and he seemed to shrink smaller and smaller till he was in his human form.

Naruto seemed to have caught on with what the Nine-Tails was saying "You mean we're in the past?" he whispered as he sat in the tall grass exasperated.

Long blood red hair formed into a spiey ponytail that had a handsome face with a sharp angular jaw. His eyes were red and slitted and had the traditional whisker marks on his cheeks. His body was covered in a traditional male kimino that was black while he sat down in the tall grass alongside his friend.

 **"Obviously, thats why you are in here and not out there screaming in pain. I pulled you in, only for a little while, to keep you from... attracting any further attention"** the Nine Tails said as he looked towards the sky.

Naruto looked at the man "So we've been dicovered."

 **"Yes, ironically by Konoha ninja,"** he said as he closed his eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki layed backwards in the softy grass and wondered what was happening with his body at that moment.

* * *

 _Outside Narutos Seal_

A ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village flung from tree to tree in a great haste."Who are you and why are you like this" he muttered to himself as he sped off to the Hidden Leaf Village holding a teenager no less that had muscles torn off, blood caked the left side of his body, limbs bent in awkward angles, clothes basically rags but still, somehow, he had a pulse.

And a mask that refused to come off.

That annoyed him the greatest.

'Just hold on.'


	2. A New Life

Authors Note: I changed Minato bringing Naruto to Konoha to a chunin doing bringing Naruto to Konoha.

* * *

Peculiar.

That's the only word to be defined here as the young looking Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat staring at the teenager before them.

He was healed almost to complete perfection, no scratch on his body that could be seen.

But the strangest part was his mask.

The mask that resembled a fox, the Third Hokage looked at this man one time when the Chunin had asked him who this was and bluntly said 'I don't know.' In return the ninja sweat dropped. He then replied 'It's not every day you see an Anbu with the Konoha symbol on its mask and something as a fox mask.'

The Hokage just laughed at the Chuunins remark and exited the room asking the ninja to watch over the teenager and reprehend him if anything should arise.

"I'll watch over him," The Anbu said to the Chunin.

"Yes, Sir." said the ninja.

* * *

 _Three Hours Later_

Crain had somehow dozed off in his guarding, probably from being awake for two days as it was.

Naruto sat up gasping and panting as if he was being tortured, his chest rose up and down while his hand moved to clutch his area above his heart.

'Where am I?' he thought as he looked around the hospital room.

'Sleeping Anbu. How... sad.' thought the blonde.

'You don't have your stability and agility at full function be careful.' said the Nine-Tails in Naruto mind.

He then grinned behind his mask while he ran and smashed through the window ignoring the Anbu who was clearly sleeping.

Crain's eyes snapped open and looked hastily from the bed to the window and finally to the street in front of the hospital where people stared at the space where the man was.

Naruto twisted and turned his body to understand his surroundings. He then noticed the Hokage Monument and dashed forward seeing only three faces sculpted from the rock.

"First, Second, and Third Hokage... so it's true" the Uzumaki whispered to himself.

"What's true?" asked a voice to his right and Crain was there and Naruto froze as he stared through his mask straight at the man.

"You know that mask of yours is from Leaf Village, no way of copying that, but it's curious because even the Hokage said he had never seen a fox Anbu before," said the Anbu leaning forward inspecting that mask.

Naruto still stood his mind yelling 'Punch him! Kick him! Rip out his throat!'

"So it is understandable you are from this village, though... Anbu imposter maybe?" Crain then trailed off into thought.

That made the small blonde reach behind him for his short sword but met open air. "But you know you could just be a regular Jonin posing as an Anbu," Crain mumbled to himself.

Now he was ticked off. He jabbed at one of the Anbus numbing points but he just side stepped it... without even looking.

"I would hope in the next minute you'll return to that hospital bed of yours soon or else I'll have too- hey where did you go?!" the Anbu said to open air as he looked around himself.

Naruto rushed off towards the Hokage Building to get to the Third Hokage as he possibly could. 'I have too.' he thought to himself.

"You know being barefoot and running across buildings isn't the best thing right now" as Crain ran backwards alongside Naruto.

"You irritate me." the Uzumaki stated creating an earth jutsu to grab the other man's feet.

Two hands reached up and yanked Crain's feet to the ground causing the Anbu to land face first on the ground.

"Well played. But fun times over," he said as Crain disappeared in a burst of speed easily catching up with Naruto who simply just maneuvered on top of the buildings toward the North Gate.

"Oh Kami, there's no way that boy could think of getting away from this village," said Crain as he rolled his eyes but then noticed something odd.

'Why run to the North Gate if you were just headed to the...' he then threw a shuriken causing the clone to dispel into smoke.

'Shadow Clone jutsu is only available to Jonin or higher how did this teenager get ahold of it?' he added as he rushed off towards to the Hokage's Office.

* * *

 _Hokage's Office_

The Third Hokage was doing paperwork of all things as he examined upcoming Chunin Exams, newly imprisoned criminals and that new boy who just randomly appeared.

It wasn't every day you see a random Anbu that you've never heard of, but the way how pale his skin was and the light blonde hair could only mean a few things but the top one being Danzo.

"That organization" grumbled Hiruzen as he remembered ROOT very clearly.

ROOT was a special organization that was compromised of shinobi that are known to be emotionally detached. When they are first being trained they have a companion called their 'brother' whether they are blood-related or not. They grow up together even train together, but that's when Danzo makes them attack each other, the winner lives. With emotions gone they are puppets to Danzo and they accept any mission given to them.

That's when an unrespecting body came crashing through the door.

It was Naruto.

"Lord Hokage, please allow me to explain." Naruto pleaded shutting the door behind him.

"I have important information. Code 134," he stated causing the Hokage to widen his eyes in his eyes in surprise. Code 134 was something to be used in direct emergencies with the Hokage and high ranking Anbu. Naruto then walked in front of his desk with his hands behind his back.

"Accepted." replied Sarutobi folding his hands in his lap but not once relaxing, he would be on guard until he learned more.

"Please state your identity and remove your mask," added the Third Hokage staring at the mask that had a spider web crack on it.

"Lord Hokage I must resist on the latter," Naruto said clenching his hands behind his back.

"No I am afraid you cannot resist the latter," said the Hokage narrowing his eyes at the Anbu.

The pale blonde hair man shakily did some hand seals causing an invisible seal on his mask to glow, slowly and carefully Naruto raised his hands and pulled his mask off that made Hiruzen Sarutobi freeze.

The face was pale and sharp with some baby fat that couldn't be burned off yet but was definitely pale that matched Naruto's hair and body perfectly. He had three whisker marks on each cheek almost invisible and faded but still there. His sclera was purple and the pupil was black while the outer part of his eye was white, but the strangest part with them was how they analyzed and glowed as if they were reading Hiruzen mind calculating every detail and outcome possible.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am an Anbu from the Hidden Leaf Village. I am a time traveler of sorts from 20 years in future. The Hokage, Danzo Shimura, had asked me to complete a vital mission." said Naruto as he looked down with his purple eyes shining brightly.

"The mission was?"

"To eliminate a terrorist group called the Akatsuki." the blonde looked up narrowing his eyes "A group that had a mission to collect all of the Biju and use it against the elemental nations to bring peace," he said.

"And I had almost completed it but with terrible losses," he whispered looking down once more shutting his eyes tightly.

"Danzo as Hokage... the Akatsuki... and you as an Uzumaki..." Hiruzen whispered to himself.

"And I am the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki," stated the blonde reopening his eyes to reveal blood red sclera and an animalistic pupil.

"But Kushina-" The Hokage started to question and Naruto shook his head.

"I would suspect that Kushina is gone from the village that is why there isn't a reaction between our seals," said Naruto "But I would assume since my Eight Trigram Seal is stronger than her Four Symbols Seal causing my seal to beat hers and absorb the other Nine Tails inside of me."

"That is correct another Anbu was dispatched out to go and be her reinforcement," he said.

"Lord Hokage, there is an enemy among you," Naruto said as his eyes reverted back to purple

"Orochimaru," he whispered.

The Uzumaki nodded gravely.

"This is too much news to handle in one day," he said standing up and looking outside the window.

"I need proof. Show me a few things other than your mask to prove who you are," he said looking back at the Uzumaki with sad eyes.

Lifting up his shirt Naruto channeled chakra to his seal showing the Eight Trigram Seal.

The Hokage nodded at that as being proof.

Then Naruto lifted up one his pant legs to show a leaf symbol showing that he is an Anbu Captain.

Hiruzen nodded once more with a grave expression on his face.

Then as one Naruto's final proofs he pulled out a headband with the leaf symbol on it but it was slashed across.

That made the Hokage quizzical as he looked at Naruto for an explanation.

"An old friend of mine renounced his pledge for the Hidden Leaf Village and so I had to hunt him down a few years later..." and Naruto handed the headband to the Hokage as he inspected it.

"It's an official headband," he then closed his eyes.

He then sat at his desk and took out a scroll and ink scribbling something down with an ink pen then closed the scroll and handed it to Naruto.

"Take this to the Anbu Commander," he said tiredly. "Come in a month so that you can get adjusted to this time."

The blonde nodded and placed the mask on his head.

"And Naruto," said Hiruzen stopping the Anbu.

"Those purple eyes..." he began and Naruto knew what he was asking.

"No they are not the Rinnegan... just a failed experiment Lord Hokage," he said as he vanished from the room.

"I need a drink," said the Hokage looking out the window once more.

That's when Crain came through the door "Lord Hokage! The patient is gone!" he said.

Then Hiruzen Sarutobi just sat down in his chair and said, "Go home and sleep Crain."

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

Naruto sat in his new dorm room staring at his face through a mirror. He wore another traditional Anbu uniform that Naruto found in his mailbox, a way that you can be on the outside of the door and put something inside it but also if Naruto was inside he could just grab it.

'My eyes.' he thought sadly as he looked at the mirror.

They were once rich blue but after the experimentation with Orochimaru and Danzo... it was a failure of the doujutsu known as the Rinnegan.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto, at twelve years old, was strapped to a table his arms and feet bounded with a chakra repression seal placed on his chest._

 _"Fox if this will work you will become the strongest shinobi in the world," said Danzo as he stood next Naruto holding his cane tightly. He then looked to Orochimaru who was typing away on a machine._

 _"Now do you have the DNA Danzo?" said Orochimaru smiling cruelly._

 _The man nodded and snapped his fingers. A ROOT Anbu appeared holding a silver case which Orochimaru gladly accepted with greed._

 _"Oh what an exciting day," he said pulling vials holding DNA of the First Hokage, Madara Uchiha, and Hizashi Hyuuga._

 _"How long will this take?" asked Danzo._

 _Orochimaru brought the three vials to a machine and put the DNA inside creating three liquid forms of that DNA that dispensed into three shots._

 _"If all goes according to plan there's no telling what could happen," said the pale man._

 _"Remember Fox this is for the greater good," said Danzo as he walked away from the two ninjas._

 _"Don't worry Fox this will only hurt a little bit" said Orochimaru plunging one of the needles into Naruto's main artery._

 _Screams lit up the room and ROOT itself._

 _Flashback End_

Naruto opened his eyes to realize he was on the floor and mirror he was holding was shattered all over the floor as well.

"God damn it" he mumbled sitting up.

"This is happening more frequently" he clenched his fists.

Then there was a rapping at the door.

Naruto looked over at it in curiosity, no one had bugged him ever since he had arrived. He would leave sometimes for food out the window with the money he had with himself when he arrived here, but nobody had ever said a word to him or his mask that he had just recently fixed a week ago.

"Hello? Is everything all right in there?" Called a male voice.

Placing his mask on his face he walked to the door and opened it slightly to see an Anbu with the mask of a cat.

"Yes, I am fine." Naruto said then began shutting the door, but the other person didn't believe him that easily.

"Not really, I can see a broken mirror all over your dorm room floor." The Anbu said opening the door himself a little wider.

Naruto studied the latter for a while. He had a great physique that was larger than his own, he was even taller than himself which annoyed the Uzumaki, his hair was golden blonde and from what skin could be seen was tan from being outside so much.

"You know I've never seen you before around here." Stated Cat as he folded his arms on his chest.

"Well I guess that means…" he then slid his mask to the right side of his head to reveal his identity "…my names Minato Namikaze what's your name?" the newly named Minato smiled wide at the teenager.

"Fox," Naruto said shortly.

'This man. He sealed you inside of me, Nine Tails.' He thought glaring at the Namikaze through his mask.

 **'No, not technically, this is a different Minato. The future one did so, not him.'** Said the Biju 'I thought you would have been smart enough to understand this.'

"Well… okay if you just want to stick to codenames mine is Cat." He said his smiling shrinking down into a small one.

'Unfortunately your right.' Thought Naruto as he opened the door wider to show his dorm room. It had the casual look with a bookshelf with a queen sized bed and a few plants to go along with it. And of course, the broken mirror was still laying over the ground.

"Is there something I can help you with Namikaze-san?" Naruto said softer as he leaned against the door frame.

"Well… um…. Not really it's just I haven't seen you before in the facility and I'm sure that I would have noticed a fox mask somewhere." Said Minato as he scratched the back of his head, he was clearly nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" asked the pale blonde.

"What? I'm not nervous!" he said holding his hands up with a sweat drop on the left side of his face.

"Yes, you are, the way you scratch the back of your head and the way the edges of your eyes scrunch up also how you close your eyes. Plus, a lot of other noticeable traits that you show." Identified Naruto.

"Very observant isn't you," said Minato under his breath.

'Honestly, it's just how my eyes perceive things' he thought as the Nine-Tails snorted at Naruto's thought and went back to sleep seeing no further interest in their conversation.

"So anyways how would you like to spar, new Anbu members seem to be powerful and I'm always the one to break them in. It's what the Anbu Commander asked me to do anyway." Minato said grinning. And it was true he was nervous because there was something up with this teenager, his body stature doesn't appear to be past 16 and the way his skin and hair look could be side effects from being kept in the dark for a long time. The way he talked was as if he was talking on a mission; all business.

"Why wasn't I warned of this?" he asked thinking of how he needed weapons to purchase.

"Oh well, it's always supposed to be a surprise to others," Minato replied, "I'll come this afternoon and if you want to spar just meet me down at Training Ground 3, its private only for Anbu."

"What about weapons?" Naruto asked curiously he needed a new short sword anyway and fighting against the future Fourth Hokage and beating him would make him feel more… complete maybe?

"Don't worry we can stop by the armory," Minato said then smiled "Well Fox I'll meet you later a friend of mine is coming back and I told her I would meet her at the West Gate." And then he was gone in a flash of yellow.

Naruto then shut the door and went over to the broken glass and started picking it up. 'This is crazy. Fighting somebody as powerful as the Fourth…' he thought.

That's when something happened, his stomach was suddenly bursting in pain.

Naruto started groaning as he held his stomach in pain then laid down on the floor as he heard the Nine-Tails roar loudly in his head and darkness started to creep up on his vision.

Unknown to him Kushina was having the similar effects on her as well.

* * *

 _With Minato and Kushina_

"OH MY KAMI!" yelled Kushina clutching her stomach and shuddering as she kneeled on the ground in pain.

A yellow flash and Minato was there looking worried and scared he then pulled up her shirt seeing her seal burn bright red.

"Oh no," he mumbled and flashed back to his dorm room… in the Anbu Dorms. That's when the pain intensified and Kushina was crying clutching her stomach in absolute pain.

"Please forgive me Kushina." Whispered Minato as he knocked out the red head.

* * *

 _Inside Naruto's Seal_

"Where the hell am I.," said Kushina as she rubbed her in the head as she woke up in tall grass. This was grass that covered all the way over her head.

"Holy shit," She mumbled as she looked around herself to see no opening in the grass.

That's when the yelling of the Nine-Tails spooked her and she immediately darted to her left towards the noise to see what was happening.

Kushina finally ended up on a grass hill with a willow tree on it, it was beautiful if she hadn't noticed two rampaging Nine-Tails fighting and throwing Tailed Beast Bombs at each other.

But there was a difference between the two, one of them seemed lighter than the other like they were two separate halves fighting over dominance.

"Yin and Yang." Kushina whispered and then she heard the shuffling of feet behind her see a male that had pale blonde hair, pale almost white skin, and strange purple eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!" she asked and the boy simply sped off into the grass.

"Hey wait! I was talking to you!" she then ran after the blonde like he was her life saver, he probably knows what's even happening.

"Get back here!" she shouted after Naruto who started to panic. 'Shit.' He thought but suddenly something wrapped around his ankle flinging him backward to the hill.

"Chakra chains," He grunted as he stood up and began hand seals to create an Anbu jutsu.

Kushina was running at him with full force and Naruto ran straight at her tapping her forehead. This made her stop with wide eyes as he just fell onto the soft grass.

"Time Reversal Technique" muttered the blonde he then looked toward the fight and saw original Nine-Tails be absorbed into the Yin-half Nine-Tails making him complete once more.

"How do you feel Nine Tails?" Naruto asked the Biju as the beast just laid down and started to sleep. "Well, that solves that problem." Said the blonde as he noticed Kushina start to disappear from his seal and go back to her body.

"Kushina and a missing Biju. Oh, Kami will I never get peace." He said sitting down in the grass.

* * *

 _With Naruto_

It's been about two hours since the whole predicament, no doubt Kushina was still recuperating and with Minato by her side. It all added up anyways.

That's when somebody knocked on Naruto's door, and Naruto was slightly shaken up with his mind racing. 'Oh, Kami it's Kushina she figured out it was me or Minato lead her to me… or the Hokage is coming after me!' his mind raced with the possible details as he opened the door to reveal Minato standing there with a grin on his face.

"So how do you feel about the spar?" he asked, Kushina was feeling better so he might as well as Naruto if he would like to spar or not.

"Okay let's do it." Said Naruto as he walked outside his room door and shut it behind him.

Minato was in a state of shock, he thought the blonde would slam the door in his face. He did not expect him to agree even if it involved him to poke at him a little.

Naruto followed the older man throughout the compound waving to multiple to people while doing so and all waving back saying greetings as if they had known each other for a long time. Few had masks on, but it was mostly people who had their mask off in the facility.

"So, Fox, want to make a bet?" asked Minato as he stopped right outside a door and grinned at the blonde.

This made Naruto freeze up and think the pros and cons of this bet. "It would have to vary of something." Said the younger blonde.

"Well my bet is that if I can take off that mask off yours anyway I can, you have to tell me your name," said Minato grinning ear to ear, he knew he could do it no matter to what degree except the killing degree, that's too far.

Naruto pondered this. "What will I get in return from this Namikaze-san."

"Well… I can teach you a jutsu, any of your choosing." Said Minato.

"No."

This made Minato dead-pan on the floor. "You'll have to give something more than just teaching me a jutsu Namikaze-san, my identity is something sacred to me." Said Naruto.

"And why is that?"

"Because it is."

"Well, there has to be a specific reason, Fox." Said Minato.

"It's a code where I used to be even if I don't live there anymore."

"Well, what if it was a code to relax a little and have the option to take off your mask if you wanted too." Said Minato.

"Then I suppose taking off my mask wouldn't hurt." Muttered Naruto.

Naruto was always taught never take off your mask in front of others except for the Hokage. It will 'blow your cover and ruin your life' is what his superiors said.

'But I'm in the past now.' thought the Uzumaki 'And this time isn't ruled by Danzo.' He added.

'I have a chance to make a new life now. One where I don't have to be in fear of Danzo or anybody. None of the Akatsuki are even old enough to be of harm to anybody except Kakuzu.'

"Namikaze-san I agree. Except I choose what I want to get from you" said the shorter blonde softly.

This made Minato gape a little with his eyes wide open and blank white. He then pointed at the door that said 'Weapons Barrack' and Naruto entered looking around for one his prime weapons.

'There you are.' Thought the blonde as he grabbed a short sword and a sheath strapping it to his body.

He then walked out to Minato who seemed to be deep in thought about something. Naruto waved his hand in front of his face catching his attention. "Are you ready to lose?" he asked and that attitude again made Minato grin.

"You know; you're getting pretty cocky even though you don't know where you're even going." Said Minato leading him towards the training ground.

When they entered it few Anbu were training but when they noticed Minato they were all for standing on the sidelines watching one of the top shinobi fight somebody.

"Picking on the new Anbu?" asked Dog.

"Kami Cat." Said Frog.

Minato just waved them down still smiling because honestly he just used the Anbu Commanders title and a few words so he could test this new Anbu per request of the Hokage.

'Be as secretive of you testing him as possible' Minato thought of what the Hokage said to him as he arrived from helping Kushina.

"Here we go Fox, you ready?" asked the Namikaze and the Uzumaki nodded.

"Frog judge the match please?" said Minato with a sweat drop and Frog happily agreed to this.

"Minato Namikaze versus… er… Fox! Begin!" yelled the Anbu as signified the start of the match.

They both didn't move an inch as they assessed each other; every aspect possible.

Naruto then disappeared into thin air his foot colliding against Minato's hand causing the pressure and the force to fling Cat towards a wall.

'His strength is certainly underestimated.' Thought Minato as his face went straight into serious mode 'His speed is nothing to joke about either.'

Frog and Dog watched in awe at the new rookie who just knocked Minato back by just a kick.

Naruto then unsealed a kunai and added wind nature chakra onto the weapon then ran towards the other blonde with the intent to draw blood.

"Wind Manipulation?!" asked Minato excited as he ran at Naruto kicking the kunai out of Naruto's hand while he blocked another powerful punch aimed for his stomach.

The kunai then landed between the two cutting off a few hairs from Naruto's head the blonde then ran his hands in rapid hand seal motions.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto then sucked in as much air possible pinching his fingers together in front of his mouth blow as hard as he could apply chakra creating a giant fireball.

'At least 15 feet high as long as width' thought Minato as he himself began a jutsu "Water Style: Water Serpent!" a snake made of water formed and collided against the fireball causing steam to cover the whole training ground.

Naruto then looked around and charge a Rasengan in his hand but then quickly dissipated it. 'I can't believe I was that stupid creating a jutsu that Minato is in the process of making is undoubtedly stupid' that's when a foot slammed straight into Naruto's gut making him slide backward about 10 feet.

"What Jutsu were you making Fox? I wanted to see it!" yelled Minato charging at him throwing shuriken his way.

"You can't get information out of me that easily Cat." Said Naruto creating a clone underneath the earth that reached up and yanked Minato underneath the ground to where his head remained "Earth Style: Hiding Like A Mole Jutsu" said Naruto kneeling next to Minato smirking underneath his Fox mask.

"I w- "he began but a yellow flash made Naruto jump into the air looking below as the steam cleared seeing no Namikaze in sight.

"Where are you?" Naruto questioned himself as he felt a knee collide into his spine sending him crashing into the earth.

"Not that easy Fox," said Minato as jumped backward from the crater afraid that the blonde will have some killer jutsu ready for him.

"Wind Style: Wind Cutter Jutsu!" someone said from behind Minato but it was too late as wind sliced at his body creating light to deep gashes but nothing fatal.

"But I saw you…" Minato looked in the crater to see splintered wood "…a replacement technique, clever" he said as he brought out several tri-pronged kunai with seals inscribed on them and threw them throughout the training ground.

The Uzumaki then created about 100 clones then ordered them to attack.

This made Minato look at the clones then back at the original and he smiled "That's some chakra reserves Fox" he said flashing throughout the training ground destroying clones but surprisingly slashing at the originals chest causing blood to spurt out.

"That wasn't nice Namikaze-san," said the smaller blonde as he brought out his short sword lacing it with wind chakra then rushing forth to the Namikaze, who brought out a kunai in defense.

They parried both trying to gain footing but it was the wind chakra manipulation between the two and it looked like Naruto was winning because of him putting forth the chakra before Minato could.

Naruto then easily slashed through the kunai like it was better because of his time advantage.

Minato then flashed before he could become skewered and kicked Naruto's back then flashing forward to kick Naruto's mask causing it to chip.

"I'm getting their Fox," said Minato smirking.

"As if" the Anbu replied as he threw five kunai in Minato's direction few scratching his arms and legs.

Naruto then ran and met Minato face to face as they both punched and kicked with their Taijutsu. They were both using basic Anbu Taijutsu, but there was the occasional slip that Naruto couldn't help which Minato saw frequently and used it to his advantage. He grabbed the leg that was supposed to smash into his chest and flung the smaller male towards a clone of his.

"Earth Style: Great Breakthrough" grinned the clone, but Naruto had an ace up his sleeve and had a clone from underground appeared to grab his hand and fling him back at the original nailing him in the face with his foot.

But the Great Breakthrough Jutsu didn't hit its mark but smashed into Naruto sending him flying backwards. 'Fuck' thought Naruto.

"Well I still don't see that much damage to your mask just a few chips" grunted Minato as he had another tri-pronged kunai in both of his hands but this time they had Wind Chakra on them and this made Naruto draws out shuriken blowing wind chakra on them expanding their ability to cut at a greater distance.

The Uzumaki then flung both of them at Minato who blocked them with all his force he could muster. Minato then formulated a plan.

He let one of the shuriken go and cut into his shoulder as he sent the wind infused shuriken back at his creator.

A small section of Naruto's mask was severed revealing part his cheek as the Uzumaki tried to dodge the weapon.

"Smart of you." Growled the blonde as he sped his fingers through another jutsu.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet." Said Naruto launching a large dragon Minato's direction who couldn't flash away in time due to too much chakra usage and took the brunt force of it.

Naruto's breathing became ragged as he hadn't fully healed yet and Minato had just come back from a mission.

"Earth Style: Earth Spears." Said Naruto as Earth Spikes surrounded the area where Minato was supposed to have crashed into.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm," said Minato smashing away the Earth Spikes but in the end one of the earth spikes caught one his legs.

"Water Style: Great Tidal Wave," said Minato using water from the lake drenching Naruto.

"I win Fox" smiled the older blonde as he then created a jutsu "Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder."

Naruto's screams littered the training ground as his mask cracked under the pressure of the lighting.

"No... not yet," Naruto said as he ran towards the other blonde and Minato couldn't react properly so he threw kunai and flashed away to a safe point. The kunai he had thrown one had slammed into Naruto's shoulder while the others were dodged.

"Earth Style: Swamp of The Underworld!" said Naruto as the earth around them became soft and malleable.

But Minato just smirked he then took some blood from his shoulder and ran through hand seals Naruto could recognize easily "Summoning Jutsu."

A giant blue toad appeared holding a sword "I may fail this, but I will try" said the toad looking down at Naruto who fathomed at how much chakra Minato still had.

"Two can play at that game, Summoning Jutsu," said Naruto as a black sleek fox appeared the same size as the toad "Thank you for letting me play." Said the fox summon as he launched himself at the toad.

"Combination Jutsu: Lighting Water Bullet," said Minato and the frog as the lightning induced water slammed into the fox.

"Let's go Kiro," said Naruto as he landed on the foxes' head, Kiro then raced at the toad colliding with the larger enemy clawing and biting.

Minato then channeled chakra into his right hand staring at Naruto's position. This was it, the rest of his chakra.

Naruto found himself on his last few steps before his legs gave out, he then channeled chakra into his right hand as well and began running straight for Minato.

The two began racing toward each other and time seemed to slow down as they both raised their fists that collided with both their faces.

Naruto's mask then cracked loudly and shattered into millions of pieces due to Minato's chakra being infused in that punch and Naruto's punch caused Minato to smash and leave a deep crater in the wall as Naruto made another crater in the ground.

Their two summons dispelled in smoke leaving Dog and Frog to gape at their battle.

"Holy…" began Dog and then Frog ended it with "…Shit"

Minato then walked out of the crater scrapes, gashes, and bruises littering his body, but he walked or more like limped towards Naruto in the crater who crawled out and stood up facing Minato.

Minato froze and stared at that face. His blonde pale spiky hair, his pale almost white like skin, the very thin and faint scars across his cheeks and the purple eyes. Those eyes were special and well… beautiful.

The older blonde stood right in front of the younger blonde the two facing each other studying every movement. That's when Naruto's eyes dulled a nanosecond right before Minato as they both fainted right next to each other.

The other two Anbu stared at the training ground that was basically demolished and destroyed.

"I'm going to get a medic," said Frog as he was awestruck as he walked slowly out of the training ground as Dog was still in shock.

"Holy shit." Dog said again.


	3. Not A Chapter

Good News! I'm working on Chapter 3! I will be rewriting/editing the previous chapters though so if you see something different in the story line I would restart from Chapter 1 again. Have fun reading!


	4. Hanging On

The sun was setting on the horizon as it showed its last few rays of sunshine. Minato Namikaze was on the hospital rooftop wearing mandatory hospital clothing staring across the Hidden Leaf Village, his blonde hair was spiky as usual but his hands, arms, feet, legs, upper torso, and even head were layered in bandages. Though his eyes were closed thinking hard about the fight and how it was inevitable they were going to have a rematch, yet strangely this made Minato excited. This was the second day after the battle with Naruto and it was already the talk within the Anbu; there were frequent visits from his friends that wanted the details of the fight.

"How long are you going to sulk?" asked the Hokage standing behind Minato with his hands crossed over his chest with a little smirk.

Minato looked behind him at the Hokage with feigned irritation and said "Lord Hokage, if anybody should be sulking it should be Naruto because of his shattered mask and his loss of the fight."

Hiruzen just chuckled and then replied "You know that you just came back from a mission from the Water Country as young Fox came back from a mission not only a day before you. So your battle, at least I think, could have been much deadlier and destructive."

Sighing, Minato thought about Foxs' face and how beautiful- 'Wait, what am I thinking?' he thought to himself.

"I hope you understand that in a few days you'll have a new mission" said the Hokage "So please don't make any… wrong decisions. Like fighting Fox for instance." He then started to walk away thinking about the politics that aren't doing anybody any favors.

Minato then stood on top of the hospital building for a while as the last of sun finally went over the horizon and it was dusk. He started to walk back to his hospital room when a nurse found him in the hall and started to yell at him for not being in bed resting.

'I wonder what Fox is doing at the moment.' He thought before being grabbed by the nurses' hand and pulled back to his room.

* * *

 _With Naruto_

' **Naruto.'** Said the Nine Tails for the fifth time as the blonde refused to respond. Naruto had locked his room with a seal so that no nurse would come in and see his eyes.

The blonde had bandages around his head, legs, torso, and arms which needed to be changed every few hours or so. He would be discharged tomorrow morning and would speak with the Hokage about living arrangements.

But inevitably he was still in shock and in anger because of that damn Namikaze shattered his mask and saw his face. Naruto brought his hands up and covered his face with his hands.

' **You'll be okay, Naruto. It was only a small time when he saw your face… especially your eyes.'** Said the Biju.

Naruto put his hands down and thought about how he was different from everyone, how everything about him set him apart from everybody else.

"Hello? Anybody inside?" called a voice. Naruto just looked at the door in silence and saw the door handle turn but didn't budge.

The person tried a few more times before they finally gave up and left.

"Wow. You know they only want to help you." Said Crain from the window. "And if you want to keep people like me out please put a seal on that's above a B Class."

Naruto immediately closed his eyes "You know just because you were able to break the seal doesn't mean everyone else could."

"Now if you put on a seal higher than a S Class who would bring you food since you sealed yourself away in this room?" replied the Anbu "And water of course you need that too and this mask." This made Naruto almost opened his eyes to look at the anbu… almost.

Realizing the teenager was going to budge Crain decided he would try again later.

"Alright I can take a hint, I'll leave then but I'll be putting this mask here and the food with the water of course." Said Crain as he placed the food, water, and mask on the table next to the window and transported away from the room via Body Flicker Jutsu.

Naruto then looked at the blank mask left on the table and gotten up grabbing it and placing it on his face, applying chakra so it would stick like cement to his face. It was blank with no real shape or color but simple slits to look through and it was made out of porcelain. 'Not really my kind of mask but what else can you do' Naruto thought as he once again heard a knock from the door.

"Hello?" said a voice "It's time to change your bandages."

Sighing Naruto had gotten up and walked over to the door and opening it to let the nurse inside so she could change his bandages.

She was about 5' 6" with short curly brown hair, judging by the way she moved and talked she was new. The nurse asked him to sit on the bed nicely, 'Usually they just push you down on the bed' thought Naruto. She started to unwrap the bandages around his arms and noticed that were all healed; the cuts and bruises were completely gone.

"Excuse me, but how long have you been here? The charts must be wrong." She said nervously as she looked closer at the arm to make sure nothing was missed.

"This will be my second day." Responded Naruto with a calm voice as he almost smiled at the start struck nurse; though how could really tell since the mask was on.

She then started to unwrap the bandages around the blondes' other arm and legs to see absolutely nothing wrong except the fact his skin was very pale. The nurse asked Naruto to take off his hospital shirt to remove the bandages around his torso which he obliged. That was until she started to unwrap the bandages around his stomach.

Naruto quickly grabbed her wrist "Please don't unwrap those bandages" he said letting go of her arm while she took a step back and started to blush and apologize. But something on his chest had captured the nurses' attention it was like someone had stabbed the blonde with lightening induced weapon.

Curious and before Naruto could react she brought her hand up and touched the mark on his chest which brought up agonizing memories for the blonde. "Stop touching me." The Uzumaki said calmly though he could barely restrain himself from reacting in a harsh manner.

The brunette quickly apologized once more and blushed even harder while telling Naruto he could leave anytime he chose to check out in the morning.

Naruto nodded and thanked the nurse as she left leaving the blonde once again alone.

' **This is a new time, Naruto.'** Said the fox hoping Naruto would realize that he can no longer be hurt and no longer judged by the citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village like how they used to.

The Uzumaki just ignored him and put his shirt back on laid down in his bed.

* * *

 _With Minato_

"Now don't get up again do you understand me?" said the nurse chastising Minato for the fourth time.

Minato, of course, nodded in response and opened his eyes to look at a brunette nurse running into the room blushing. "You will never get better if- "began the nurse but noticed the other nurse as well.

"Ms. Naomi, the patient we were discussing earlier appears to be healed completely" said the nurse nervously.

"Strange, Kigiri, we'll go check his charts in a moment again" said Ms. Naomi as she then looked at Minato once more. "I don't want you moving from that bed."

The Namikaze, curious as ever, created a clone and walked out into the hallway using Transparent Escape Jutsu. He followed the nurses to see if he could figure out where Naruto was just for a quick visit.

"And you're certain he's healed completely? He just arrived the same time Namikaze did" said Ms. Naomi in a hushed whisper.

"Yes ma'am, he has healed to perfect condition" replied Kigiri. Minato ever so silently looked the charts Ms. Naomi was holding to look at the name but the name slot was blank.

Placing the chart back on the table, Ms. Naomi sighed in frustration. "How could a teenager heal from a battle with Minato Namikaze in only two days… something like is impossible."

"He'll be leaving in the morning though" said the brunette.

Minato was shocked, was Fox really healed in only _two_ days? That sounds impossible and he's going to be released in the morning as well which made Minato a little jealous.

Looking at the chart once more Minato saw the room number Fox was kept in and stealthily made his way there. 'A seal on the door? What could you be hiding?' thought the blonde as he broke the seal and entered the room.

He saw Naruto sleeping or assuming he is because of the mask attached to his face. 'But I know what's under that mask' thought Minato with a little pride knowing what others didn't.

Walking up carefully to get closer to Naruto did he realize pale he actually was like he barely had gotten any sun at all.

A hand shot up around Minatos throat tightly and Minato could swear he saw red under that mask.

"Who are you?" said Naruto quietly the hand had tightened a little more around Minatos neck. "Its… me…" the Namikaze gasp as he dropped the jutsu to reveal himself.

"I see." said Naruto as he released his hand around Minatos throat. The older blonde gasped and breathed in then started laughing a little which made Naruto look at him in confusion.

"I just tried to choke you. Why are you laughing?" asked Naruto in wonder.

"Well knowing the battle we just had two days ago and the fact that you just strangled me with a jutsu that pretty much kept me invisible means that you're really strong." said Minato with a large grin.

"Thank you, Namikaze." replied Naruto with a small smile though Minato couldn't see it due to the mask.

"Now about that mask." said the older blonde motioning for Naruto to take it off.

Sighing Naruto took off his mask and looked at Minato with his purple eyes "Knowing that you've shattered my mask and you seeing my face it would be no use hiding it any further." said the blonde running his hands through his spiky hair a little.

"It was a lucky strike that's all" replied Minato smiling a little wider.

"Even though it was a lucky strike you charge it with a lot of chakra which shattered my mask like it was glass."

"And your punch kind of fractured some of my facial bones." said the Namikaze pointing to his cheek. "The medical ninja that responded healed my face as soon as they stopped the bleeding because it was all swollen."

"I'm sure I broke them." Naruto said then smiled a little and Minato smiled back.

"I need to get some sleep, Namikaze." said the younger blonde and Minato nodded and said good night leaving Naruto alone.

' **Getting attached to a certain someone?'** asked the Nine Tails bringing Naruto into his mindscape.

* * *

 _Mindscape_

Naruto sat down on the hill next to the willow tree and the sun was stuck in a sunset view. The Nine Tails turned into his human form this time with Leaf Ninja clothing and sat down next to the blonde.

" **We're stuck in the past, you're basically a time traveler, you've met and soon to befriend the 3** **rd** **and 4** **th** **Hokage, the 3** **rd** **Ninja War is soon to come, you've become the soul Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tails -motions to himself-, and on top of that you're a regular Anbu with no connections with root anymore." explained the Nine Tails.**

"Which means?"

" **You can do a lot of good to fix bad you have done."** said the Biju looking at his friend who stared at the sunset.

"The Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Madara, and countless other enemies can be dealt with much easier." said Naruto closing his eyes.

" **When you think about it… they're actually innocent of all the crimes they've committed in your time since you're in the past."** said the Nine Tails absentmindedly plucking grass out of the ground and looking at the blonde still.

"Do you think… Do you think they'll do a psychology evaluation?" asked Naruto looking at the Nine Tails in fear.

" **Well I would suppose so along with an intelligence exam and medical exam, to make sure your fit for the field of course."** replied the fox.

"Oh Kami." whispered Naruto thinking of all the things they could see.

" **We will have to build walls of course. We can't let them see everything… only what we want them to see."**

Naruto nodded his head in to show he understood "I think I'll get some sleep." he said.

The fox nodded and the blonde faded from the mindscape which let the sun finally set meaning that Naruto has fallen asleep.

" **I won't let them hurt you, my friend."** said the Biju.

Break

Naruto Uzumaki walked out of the hospital with his Anbu clothing and porcelain mask on his face but he heard his codename being called behind him and saw Minato rush up behind him with his mask to ride side of his face and his anbu gear on as well.

"I thought you weren't due to leave for at least a weak?" asked Naruto his arms crossing over his chest.

Minato responded with putting his hand behind his head ruffling the spikes, "Yeah well I got a little bit of help from a friend." said the older blonde.

"Tsunade?" asked Naruto remembering the 5th Hokage fondly.

 _Flashback_

" _Naruto what do you have to report? asked Tsunade wearing her regular style of clothing of heeled shoes, black pants, a grey and black tank top, with a green coat with the symbol of gambling on the back. Her hair was put into two lose pony tails, her blue diamond seal rested on her forehead, and what Naruto noticed the most was her amber eyes that had shown caring._

" _Lady Hokage the mission was a success." replied Naruto taking of his fox mask and putting it to his side and smiled._

" _You have to be careful" Tsunade whispered. "Soon we can get you free out of his clutches. I swear it."_

" _It's almost over?" Naruto replied quietly, tears threatening to fall. "I can barely get through his sick twisted training, Lady Hokage."_

" _Just keep that special person in your thoughts." She replied leaning back in her chair._

 _Naruto nodded smiling bigger he couldn't help it. He was almost free._

 _Almost._

 _Flashback End_

"-x? Fox? You okay?" asked Minato waving his hand in front of Narutos face. The younger blonde blinked his eyes and regained clarity of what was around him at the moment.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, Namikaze." replied the blonde shuddering a little, 'I've got to control this... whatever this is.'

"Do you know Tsunade?" asked the older blonde "Because she's coming out of the hospital right now. Now if she says anything about a bet don't take it."

"Why is that?" asked Naruto playing along.

"Because she always loses." He whispered but Naruto already knew about Lady Hokages' losing habits.

"Minato, you can't even say thank you for me healing your ribs and injuries that would take weeks to heal!" said Tsunade wearing her usual attire and walked toward the two blondes.

"Hey! Tsunade, what's up" said Minato laughing a little.

"You owe me something for healing you." She stated crossing her arms.

"Before I do that I'd like you to meet Fox." Minato said motioning to empty air which left the older blonde feeling dumb and stupid as he twisted and turned to see where the anbu went.

"Are you talking about that ninja with the porcelain mask? He turned tail and ran once he looked at me. I guess I can be pretty intimidating." She said with pride.

"Strange." whispered Minato "Tsunade, did you by chance know him?" he asked the legendary sannin.

"No not at all." she replied. "Now that I've done you a favor I think you owe me one." Tsunade said with a smile.

'Oh no.' thought Minato.

* * *

 _With Naruto_

Naruto was gasping on the floor, his mask off. He clutched his hair tightly and started to cry tears of sadness.

"Make it stop, please!" he said curling into a ball as the memories kept coming back.

 _Flashback_

" _It's going to be okay, Naruto! You'll survive I know it." screamed Tsunade._

 _Flashback End_

"No. She's alive now. I've seen it for myself." he said.

' **Hang in there, Naruto.'** comforted the Nine Tails.

 _Flashback_

" _Tsunade, you can't leave!" screamed Naruto reaching out his hand._

 _Flashback End_

There was a knocking on the door that woke Naruto up. It was dark outside as Naruto stood up and looked outside to see a reflection of himself in the window. His purple eyes were puffy and cheeks were red but nothing that his mask wouldn't cover up.

He placed his mask on his face and opened the door to show the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage!" said Naruto in surprise and bowed immediately to his superior. The 3rd ushered Naruto to stand up and said there was no need for such formalities when the Hokage was coming to see him personally.

"Fox, I'm afraid to let you work in the field I will have to let people exam your psyche, medical, and your intelligence. Your physical exam was already settled with your fight against Cat." said Sarutobi showing sadness and caring in his eyes.

"Lord Hokage… Is that necessary?" asked Naruto in slight worry, fidgeting a little.

The Hokage nodded "Even though you have a situation as difficult as yours, I still want to make sure your psyche is ready for the field. For not only the Leafs' safety but your own as well."

"You think I would have a mental breakdown in the middle of a battle?" asked Naruto putting his hands behind his back.

"Well… not specifically but there could be other possibilities such as memory relapses but of course those rarely happen." said Sarutobi crossing his arms across his chest while Narutos mind raced in worry.

"The medical and intelligence is really mandatory too?" asked Naruto in defeat.

The 3rd Hokage nodded his head "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I must insist -he leaned forward and whispered- you must hide whatever you can especially your friend and your situation."

Naruto nodded in response. "Yes, Lord Hokage" he replied bowing.

"Have a good night." the Hokage said waving goodbye to the pale blonde who was internally freaking out.

"Fox!" said Minato as the anbu ran up to greet the other. "Hey, what happened with meeting Tsunade? I know she can be rough around the edges but she's great once you warm up to her."

Naruto froze for half a second then came up with a quick lie "Well it's because I had to do something for the Hokage."

"And why are you still wearing that mask." he said and began smiling.

"Formalities." said Naruto, short and to the point.

"Well I'm about to offer you something you can't refuse." said Minato obviously overly excited with the information that he's about to deliver.

"And what is that Namikaze?"

"Call me Minato no more of this Namikaze." said Minato and before Naruto could object the older blonde spoke up once more. "Tsunade has given us a mission, S-Class and I was going to ask if you wanted to join me?"

"Namikaze-"

"You mean Minato."

Naruto continued on ignoring the older blonde "I'm afraid, if you want me to join you on this mission, you're going to have to wait."

"Why?!" he asked shocked that Naruto wouldn't accept it.

"Well I have some evaluations to partake in."

"…how long?" asked Minato a little disappointed.

"Tomorrow, hopefully." replied the pale blonde.

"Wait if you're a anbu on active duty, how come you need to be evaluated?" asked Minato confused at the whole situation.

"The Hokage feels as though I need to be reevaluated" said Naruto saying yet another lie to keep his time travelling a secret.

Minato slouched feeling somewhat defeated because the other blonde couldn't join him on the mission Tsunade had given him. 'Maybe Kushina would like to go?' he thought to himself.

"Well I'll see you in a few weeks then…" said Minato as he waved goodbye to Naruto and the blonde waved goodbye as well.

'A few weeks? I wonder what kind of S Class mission he was sent on.' thought Naruto as he went back to his room to fall asleep.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"This is the last time I do a damn favor for Tsunade." grunted Minato as he blocked a kunai being thrown at him with his short sword.

The S Class mission given to him by Tsunade was to find a pig by the name of Ton Ton that was kidnapped because of Tsunades' climbing debts that have yet to be paid off. The whereabouts of the gang that took the pig was last seen somewhere south of the Land of Fire.

Currently Minato was defending himself in the woods where he was investigated the latest sightings of the gang. Trees surrounded him and the gang members who started to attack the cat anbu at full force.

"Of course neither Kushina nor Fox could come with me which is fantastic." he said blocking three more kunai and began running at his enemies that stood in front of him, slashing their throats with his kunai at high speeds. One of them block the attack by raising his kunai in luck the others fell on the ground creating a large pool of blood.

The man started a fire jutsu and blew a giant fireball at the Namikaze who back flipped and once he landed on his feet started an earth jutsu "Earth Style Mud Wall" said the anbu. A wall of earth erupted between Minato and the fireball, once they collided the fireball dispersed.

The man then threw kunai with explosion tags against the earth wall that exploded and sent debris flying at Minato which he dodged most of but some of the fragments slammed into his right thigh and left arm.

"So Tsunade has sent an anbu to do her dirty work?" said the man as the dust and smoke started to clear.

The blonde grabbed a kunai from his pouch tightly and started pumping lightning chakra into it. "You think once you kill me you'll find that dumb pig? It's long gone anbu scum!" yelled the enemy throwing shuriken and kunai at Minato.

Blocking all the weapons that was directed at him he ran at the man who was shaking in fear but made a surprised face as something stabbed into his back before Minato had even touched him.

"Boom." said a voice and the man's body exploded sending Minato flying into a tree then landing on the ground.

A teenager with long hair platinum blonde hair tied into a pony tail stared at Minato with his sharp blue eyes though his bangs covered his left eye. He wore a head band with the Hidden Stones' insignia across his forehead, he smiled at the anbu who was laying on the ground barely moving. The teenagers' hands were shoved into bags strapped to his ninja navy blue pants; there was a strange chewing sound though that came from the platinum blonde but his mouth wasn't moving. He had on a green obi shirt lined with black that had some blood on it after the man exploded.

"Look what I've found here! An anbu with a cat mask and blonde hair? If I didn't know any better, I would guess you are from Konoha as well." said the ninja.

"And from your headband, I would assume you were from the Iwa." said the anbu standing up. 'Konoha and Iwa already have a tense relationship. Why attack?' thought Minato staring at his opponent.

Narrowing his eyes, the Hidden Stone ninja snarled "I would never be a part of that uncultured village! They don't understand what true art is." growled the platinum blonde.

"So you're a missing ninja?" asked Cat twitching to reach into his weapons pouch.

"And what if I am?"

"Then maybe bringing you into custody can make a better bond between Iwa and Konoha." said Minato snatching two kunai from his pouch and holding them in defense across his face.

"You can try." stated the platinum blonde as he brought his hands which had mouths on his palms. The mouths then started puking clay all over the ground and then started rising to make clay monsters. They had oblong shapes with legs and there was a line of clay attached to them and to the palms of the teenager.

"I will." said Minato rushing at the monsters.

 _Chapter End_

* * *

(Authors Note: I'm doing a sneak peek into the next chapter, review if you hate it or love it!)

 _Scene Beginning_

The time traveler jumped from a branch and onto the ground holding two kunai at his sides and stared at the enemies before him.

"You won't hurt him any longer." said Naruto pointing one of his kunai at the enemies in front of him.

The scene was decimated there were scorch marks everywhere: blood and clay splatters were covering the nature around the fox anbu. The platinum blonde teenager was holding up a lump of clay in his hand threatening to detonate it. Three Iwa ninjas were behind him posed to strike at the Konoha anbu: holding shuriken, kunai and swords.

"How weak the anbu of Konoha are." growled Deidara clutching the clay roughly. "And foolish!" he yelled throwing the clay and Naruto took a defense stance.

An explosion rocked the ground beneath all of them.

 _Scene End_


End file.
